1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stringed musical instruments and, more particularly, is concerned with a capo for a raised stringed instrument such as a dobro, slide guitar, Hawaiian guitar, or similar raised stringed instrument. This type capo is sometimes referred to as a floating capo.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related devices have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,046 dated Feb. 24, 1981, Myerson, et al., disclosed a pressure bar for a capo. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,390,948 dated Jun. 24, 2008, Walworth disclosed a capo applicable to dobro and slide guitars. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,958,439 dated Oct. 25, 2005, White disclosed a dobro capo. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,156 dated Jun. 9, 1987, Hathcock disclosed a dobro capo.
While these related devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described. As will be shown by way of explanation and drawings, the present invention works in a novel manner and differently from the related art.